


Early Morning Surf

by seraphina_snape



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody go surfing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Surf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinx_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/gifts).



Cody could feel the power of the wave building up behind him and shifted to his knees in preparation. When the peak hit, Cody jumped up. He balanced out and within seconds he was riding the wave. This was the best; Cody loved the rush of it. The wind in his hair, the spray of water in his face, the feeling of freedom in his heart.

Cody simply loved surfing. 

A few feet to his left, Nick was standing on his own board. His wet hair was clinging to his head and his tanned back was dotted with drops of water that glistened in the early morning sunlight. He had his head slightly turned, grinning at Cody over his shoulder. Cody grinned back, his face mirroring the expression of sheer glee on Nick’s face. 

Nick turned back around and concentrated on the ride, but Cody couldn’t quite tear his eyes away from Nick. Part of the reason for that was that Nick was simply gorgeous this way: strong, fast and irresistible. 

The other part was that he was allowed – entitled, even – to look now. He didn’t need to sneak glances at Nick’s ass or legs or lips or hands and hope that no one – especially not Nick – noticed. Once you’ve had a guy’s dick in your mouth, you were entitled to look, right? He could stare at Nick’s nicely-muscled arms now, and if Nick caught him at it, well… Last night, it had resulted in Nick pouncing on him. Maybe, Cody thought with a smirk, letting his eyes linger on Nick’s thighs, he should let Nick catch him staring again.

But, Cody reflected a few seconds later when he surfaced from his plunge and coughed up some water, maybe not when he was riding a wave.

Up ahead he could see Nick jumping off his board and into the water, swimming towards him. 

“Are you okay, man? You went down like a ton of bricks, Cody!” 

“I’m good,” Cody replied. He’d have a few bruises, but nothing serious. “Let’s head back to the shore,” he suggested. 

“Sure.” 

Cody and Nick paddled back to the beach in silence. They stuck their boards in the sand and sat down side by side, legs and shoulders touching. 

The beach wasn’t completely deserted. There was an early morning jogger making his way towards them and a young girl was taking pictures of the sunrise a few yards away. They sat in silence until the sun was high in the sky and the water on their bodies had dried.

“Let’s go home,” Nick said. 

“Let’s go home and take the Riptide to Miller’s Grove,” Cody suggested. 

Nick grinned and stood up, reaching down to give Cody a helping hand. Cody didn’t need the help, but he took Nick’s hand anyway. Any excuse to touch his lover. No doubt that was the reason Nick had offered his hand in the first place. Just because _they_ had had their little revelation doesn’t mean the rest of the world had changed. Out here in the open, brushing shoulders with Nick or holding on to Nick’s hand a few seconds longer than necessary was really all he could allow himself if he wanted to touch Nick. 

“I can see right through you, babe,” Nick said, running his thumb over Cody’s fingers before letting go. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Heading out to Miller’s Grove? I saw you staring, babe. You just want to get me wet and naked. Again!”

Cody put up his best “who, me?” face and watched as Nick laughed. 

“But you know what, Cody? I like the way you think,” Nick said. He slapped Cody’s shoulder and headed up the beach. After a few meters he half-turned and said, “Well? You coming?”

Cody had about five inappropriate (or maybe kind of appropriate, if he thought about it) comebacks for that, but he simply smiled, picked up his board and followed Nick home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago but never posted until now. I figured [](http://tinx-r.livejournal.com)[**tinx_r**](http://tinx-r.livejournal.com)'s birthday was a great occasion.*g* (Also: I suck at titles and know nothing about surfing.)


End file.
